star_wars_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sequel Trilogy
Original Trilogy The Original trilogy is the final three episodes in the Star Wars film series franchise, produced by George Lucas and Lawrence Kasdan. The first film was Star Wars, later titled as Star Wars: A New Hope, is the first film. Released in 1977, the story begins when a young farmboy named Luke Skywalker finds an encrypted message asking for help in the Galactic Civil War, and asking him to deliver the stolen design plans for the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station capable of annilhation of an entire planet. Luke then leads a rebel squad to destroy the Death Star successfully. The second film, The Empire Strikes Back, released in 1980, picks up the story three years later, as the opening crawl states that the Rebellion has suffered setbacks and the Galactic Empire has pursued them across the galaxy. They settle a temporary base on the Ice Planet Hoth. Darth Vader is increasingly obssessed with finding the young Skywalker, and deployed probots and discovers the Rebel power generators. A Blizzard Force is sent to crush the resistance and Vader eventually duels Luke on Cloud City. Han Solo has been frozen in a carbonite and sold to the bounty hunter Boba Fett and brought to Jabba the Hutt. The third and final installment of the franchise, Return of the Jedi (originally titled as, Revenge of the Jedi) released in 1983, follows Luke Skywalker as he attempts to free Han Solo from the vile gangster Jabba the Hutt. Little does Luke and the Rebellion know that the Empire has secretly begun construction on a new armored space station even more powerful than the original dreaded Death Star. Han Solo and the main protagonists travel to Endor and successfully deactivate a shield generator and Lando Calrissian leads a squad of rebel fighters into the unfinished skeletal portion of the Death Star and and destroy the main reactor, restoring peace to the galaxy. In all, the Sequel Trilogy grossed over $1,327,000,000 worldwide, and become the most widely recognized film series in the world and since then has become a popular cultural icon today. Darth Vader has been ranked IGN's 25th in the "Top 100 villians of all time". After losing $100,000 in a divorce settlment, George Lucas had developed plans for a Prequel Trilogy, but Lucas felt the CGI technology had not been enough in advance. In October 2012, George Lucas considered retirement and it was announced that the Walt Disney Company acquired Lucasfilm for $40.5 billion and announced that it would produce another Sequel Trilogy with three new films, withe first film, Star Wars: Episode VII, planned for release in 2015. 20th Century Fox still retains the distribution rights to the first two Star Wars Trilogies, owning permenant rights to the first film, Episode IV: A New Hope, while holding the rights to Episodes I-III and V, and VI until May 2020. Reactions to the original Trilogy were mostly positive, with the last film being the weakest, while the Prequel Trilogy recieved a more mixed reaction with most of the most of praise being for the final film, according to the most review aggregator websites. All of the six main films were also nominated or won Academy Awards. none of the cast had any regrets of their involvements in the series. Both of the Trilogies have been box office successes, with the overall box office revenue generated by the Star Wars films, totaling 4.38 billion. The success to multiple re-releases in theaters for the series. Cast (Sequel Trilogy) Cast (Sequel Trilogy,'' Continued'')